B cells play an important role during the normal in vivo immune response. A foreign antigen will bind to surface immunoglobulins on specific B cells, triggering a chain of events including endocytosis, processing, presentation of processed peptides on MHC-class II molecules, and up-regulation of the B7 antigen on the B-cell surface. A specific T-cell then binds to the B cell via T-cell receptor (TCR) recognition of the processed antigen presented on the MHC-class II molecule. Stimulation through the TCR activates the T cell and initiates T-cell cytokine production. A second signal that further activates the T cell is an interaction between the CD28 antigen on T cells and the B7 antigen on B cells. When the above-mentioned signals are received, the CD40 ligand, which is not expressed on resting human T cells, is up-regulated on the T-cell surface. Binding of the CD40 ligand to the CD40 antigen on the B-cell surface stimulates the B cell, causing the B cell to mature into a plasma cell secreting high levels of soluble immunoglobulin.
CD40 is a cell-surface antigen present on the surface of both normal and neoplastic human B cells, dendritic cells, monocytic and epithelial cells, some epithelial carcinomas, and on antigen presenting cells (APCs). CD40 expression on APCs plays an important co-stimulatory role in the activation of both T helper and cytotoxic T lymphocytes. CD40 receptors are also found on eosinophils, synovial membranes in rheumatoid arthritis, activated platelets, inflamed vascular endothelial cells, dermal fibroblasts, and other non-lymphoid cell types. The CD40 receptor is expressed on activated T cells, activated platelets, and inflamed vascular smooth muscle cells. CD40 is also expressed at low levels on vascular endothelial cells and is up-regulated in areas of local inflammation.
Human CD40 is a peptide of 277 amino acids having a predicted molecular weight of 30,600, with a 19 amino acid secretory signal peptide comprising predominantly hydrophobic amino acids. The CD40 receptor exists in a highly modified glycoprotein state on the cell surface and migrates in sodium dodecyl sulfate (SDS)-polyacrylamide gels as an approximately 50 kDa polypeptide.
The CD40 antigen is known to be related to the human nerve growth factor (NGF) receptor, tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α) receptor, and Fas, suggesting that CD40 is a receptor for a ligand with important functions in B-cell activation. During B-cell differentiation, the molecule is first expressed on pre-B cells and then disappears from the cell surface when the B cell becomes a plasma cell. The CD40 cell-surface antigen plays an important role in B-cell proliferation and differentiation.
Binding of its ligand (termed CD40L or CD154) to the CD40 receptor stimulates B-cell proliferation and differentiation, antibody production, isotype switching, and B-cell memory generation. The human and murine CD40L (CD40 receptor) genes have been cloned (Spriggs et al. (1992) J. Exp. Med. 176:1543; Armitage et al. (1992) Nature 357:80; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,951). Engagement of CD40 receptors by the CD40 ligand on APCs, such as macrophages and dendritic cells, up-regulates cell-surface expression of MHC Class II and CD80/86, and induces the secretion of pro-inflammatory cytokines such as IL-8, IL-12, and TNF, all of which increase the potency of antigen presentation to T cells.
All B cells express common cell surface markers, including CD40. Transformed cells from patients with low- and high-grade B-cell lymphomas, B-cell acute lymphoblastic leukemia, multiple myeloma, chronic lymphocytic leukemia, and Hodgkin's disease express CD40. CD40 expression is also detected in two-thirds of acute myeloblastic leukemia cases and 50% of AIDS-related lymphomas. Further, malignant B cells from several tumors of B-cell lineage express a high degree of CD40 and appear to depend on CD40 signaling for survival and proliferation.
Additionally, immunoblastic B-cell lymphomas frequently arise in immunocompromised individuals such as allograft recipients and others receiving long-term immunosuppressive therapy, AIDS patients, and patients with primary immunodeficiency syndromes such as X-linked lymphoproliferative syndrome or Wiscott-Aldrich syndrome (Thomas et al. (1991) Adv. Cancer Res. 57:329; Straus et al. (1993) Ann. Intern. Med. 118:45). These tumors appear to arise as a result of impaired T-cell control of latent Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) infection. Similar lymphomas of human origin can be induced in mice with severe combined immunodeficiency syndrome (SCID) by inoculation of peripheral blood lymphocytes (PBL) from healthy, EBV-positive individuals (Mosier et al. (1988) Nature 335:256; Rowe et al (1991) J. Exp. Med. 173:147).
The pathogenesis of low-grade B-lineage malignancies, including non-Hodgkin's lymphoma and chronic lymphocytic leukemia, is strongly affected by the imbalance of the growth/survival signal by CD40 and a crippled death signal by Fas. Studies in low-grade non-Hodgkin's lymphoma suggest that the disease is the result of an accumulation of lymphomatous cells due to reduction in Fas-mediated apoptosis and an increase in the survival signal through CD40. CD40 provides a survival signal for lymphoma cells from non-Hodgkin's B-lymphoma patients and stimulates their growth in vitro (Romano et al (2000) Leuk Lymphoma 36:255-262; Furman et al. (2000) J. Immunol. 164:2200-2206; Kitada et al. (1999) Br. J. Haematol. 106:995-1004; Romano et al. (1998) Blood 92:990-995; Jacob et al. (1998) Leuk Res. 22:379-382; Wang et al. (1997) Br. J. Haematol. 97:409-417; Planken et al. (1996) Leukemia 10:488-493; and Greiner et al. (1997) Am J. Pathol. 150:1583-1593).
Approximately 85% of non-Hodgkin's lymphomas, a diverse group of malignancies, are of B-cell origin. The non-Hodgkin's lymphomas originate from components of the spleen, thymus, and lymph nodes. In the Working Formulation classification scheme, these lymphomas been divided into low-, intermediate-, and high-grade categories by virtue of their natural histories (see “The Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma Pathologic Classification Project,” Cancer 49(1982):2112-2135). The low-grade or favorable lymphomas are indolent, with a median survival of 5 to 10 years (Horning and Rosenberg (1984) N. Engl. J. Med. 311:1471-1475). Although chemotherapy can induce remissions in the majority of indolent lymphomas, cures are rare, and most patients eventually relapse, requiring further therapy. The intermediate- and high-grade lymphomas are more aggressive tumors, but they have a greater chance for cure with chemotherapy. However, significant numbers of these patients will still relapse and require further treatment to induce remissions. Furthermore, patients undergoing chemotherapy can experience toxicity effects. Therefore, there is a need for new therapies for treating diseases of malignant B cells.